Tomorrow Night
by Tianimalz
Summary: The night before Terra betrayed the Titans, Beast Boy and Terra fluff!


I do NOT own Teen Titans, neither do I own the song (Let me Go) by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**Tomorow Night**

_(Also known as 'Let me go')_

Terra walked down the Titan hall, her hand covered her mouth as she giggled at another joke from the teams green jokester, and her crush- Beast Boy. Even as she was looking down at the floor instead of up at his face she could feel his warm smile on her. He was always smiling at her, always talking and joking around her. A few times Terra thought she noticed him trying to show off for her even. The blonde looked up at Beast Boy and met his smile with her own, but something didn't feel right. She felt guilty, because tomorrow night was the night. She was going to hand them over to Slade, even after her few weeks of being a Titan, and making the best friends of her life. She was going to hand them over.

"Terra, do you want to come hang out with us down stairs?" Beast Boy asked sweetly.

Terra snapped out of her trance and frowned, she had a report to fill out. "Love to Beast Boy but I got some... work to do." she said, giving him a fake grin.

"Oh, okay then... catch you around." Beast Boy forced his smile but it showed his disappointment.

_One more kiss could be the best thing   
But one more lie could be the worst   
And all these thoughts are never resting   
And you're not something I deserve _

Moments later Terra found herself in her room, she was typing a report on the Titans on her lap top. Finding more weak spots in the tower, finding more weak spots in them. This was all the info Slade wanted, plus whatever else she could dig up.

Her hands seemed to freeze when Beast Boy's turn came. Terra stared at the screen, feeling a lump form in her throat. Her deep blue eyes glared down at her fingers, telling them to keep typing.

_In my head there's only you now   
This world falls on me   
In this world there's real and make believe   
And this seems real to me _

She had to finish this report, Slade would be beyond mad at her if she didn't. But she couldn't seem to write about Beast Boy's mager weaknesses. Because she knew she was one of them. Why was she doing this to them? To him?

Terra closed her eyes for a moment, regaining control she continued typing. But even after she finished the repot, Terra kept thinking.

_Would he still love me the same if he knew who I was? What I was? _

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am   
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand   
And you love me but you don't know who I am   
So let me go   
Let me go _

_  
No, no one could. He could never love the cold hearted girl I really am, he only sees the person I want to be, not the person I am._ Terra thought to herself as she pushed the lap top away and looked down to her left, trying to hide the tears that wanted to break lose so badly. It was too late for her to go back on her promise to Slade, she had to help him. She 'owed' him. And no matter what, she couldn't fall in love with Beast Boy; if she did then that would be a disaster! Her emotions would only get in the way.

But, they already where in the way, she had fallen for him the first day she met him. But she had to force herself to change her feelings some how.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for   
And I turn my back on loving you   
How can this love be a good thing?   
When I know what I'm goin' through _

Terra's hands cupped over her head, her fingers spreading through her blonde hair. She hunched over so her elbows could rest on her knees, her eyes stared down at the flooring.

_What am I going to do? Tomorrow night..._

The soft sound of water falling from the night sky started to fill her ears, Terra looked up. The rain started down slowly, and then sped up. It pelted on her window as it dripped from the towers sides. The skies tears seemed to match the growing rate of her own. She didn't want to betray them like this, they would never forgive her, and Beast Boy would never be able to forgive her

_In my head there's only you now   
This world falls on me   
In this world there's real and make believe   
And this seems real to me _

Terra stood up and walked to her window, holding her arms at her sides she matched her raining eyes with the running water outside. In her mind she had no choice but to carry this out, she had to help 'him'. Her arms left her chest and thruster her window open, being greeted with chilly air and the wet smell of rain. She smiled to herself, the smell of rain seemed like heaven to her at the moment.

Terra's hand glowed a light yellow as a chunk of muddy earth rose to her command. She took a cautious step onto the earth, making sure it wouldn't break under her weight before letting it lift her to the roof. She didn't mind the wet feel; it beat the wet feel of her salty tears the rain seemed to wash away

_You love me but you don't know who I am   
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand   
You love me but you don't know who I am   
So let me go   
Just let me go...   
Let me go _

Terra hoped off the muddy piece of earth and let is fall onto the ground below. She stood on the tower's roof, looking over her shoulder at the edge of the tower then looked down at the floor. Her wet blonde hair clung to her face as the rain batted on her head. The drops bounced of the floor and then settled into little puddle groups.

For just a moment she forgot about Beast Boy, how mad and angry he would be with her, while the rain filled her ears. Though he soon came back to mind when his voice started to come from some were on the roof. "Terra?" His voice asked, seemingly behind her.

Terra's turned around, her face softened at the sight of him for some reason she didn't understand.

_And no matter how hard I try   
I can't escape these things inside I know   
I know...   
When all the pieces fall apart   
You will be the only one who knows   
Who knows _

"Terra, what are you doing out here?" He asked, not angry, but just wondering why she was out here in the pouring rain. He walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Terra turned around so she faced him. "Oh um, just getting fresh air." She said.

"It's raining," his laughter mixed with the sound of beating water.

"I-I like it," Terra admitted almost sheepishly as her eyes glanced to the floor then back.

"Knocked on your door, no one answered so I let myself in to see if you where okay, you left the window open," he nudged her arm with his. A toothy grin painted on his face to show he wasn't annoyed with her or anything.

"Sorry," Terra glanced down, though couldn't help her own grin. He always made her grin or smile or laugh. "Beast Boy- you're a great friend, honest... I just want you to know that." she smiled at him softly, unable to tell him what she wished she could.

_You love me but you don't know who I am   
I'm tore between this life I lead and where I stand   
And you love me but you don't know who I am   
So let me go   
Just let me go _

"Thanks Terra..." Beast Boy smiled once more as well and was surprised when she gave him a sudden hug. Though he happily hugged her back, not sure why she hugged him. But didn't complain. "You're a good friend too..." he also couldn't find himself able to tell the whole truth. She was more then a friend to him- or he wanted her to be.

_And you me but you don't   
You love me but you don't   
You love me but you don't know who I am _

While in the hug, Terra forgot about what she had to do tomorrow night, she forgot about all the anger he would probably feel towards her. Right now all she could feel was Beast Boy's strong arms around her in the hug, and the soft ran drops that now only sprinkled from the sky. Terra let out a happy-grateful sigh and smiled warmly.

Beast Boy was thinking to himself, maybe he would try to become more then best friends with Terra-maybe he could try asking her to date him? It would be hard- but he would try- tomorrow night.

_And you love me but you don't   
You love me but you don't   
You love me but you don't know me_

_

* * *

_

Hi! Yet another one of my one shots, get bored and yada yada. Anyways I always thought this song matched the time line in there, when Terra was working for Slade and the others didn't know it. So I finally wrote up a fic for it. Horray for me! So if you think this is crap, sorry you didn't like it. But I don't really exspect my one shots to be hits or anything.

**But I do hope you enjoyed it**, **please Read and Reply.**

**Thanks for reading! Rock On and Rock Hard! **


End file.
